1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a skateboarding vehicle, and more particularly to a braking structure of the skateboarding vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a skateboarding vehicle 10 of the prior art comprises mainly a skateboard 11, a handlebar 12, and two wheels. The skateboarding vehicle 10 is rather simple in construction in that it is devoid of a braking structure to stop the skateboarding vehicle 10.